nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Electronic Entertainment Expo 2015
The Electronic Entertainment Expo 2015 is the biggest video game event of 2015 with almost every notable company going to the event. E3 2015 also marked the year where, Bethesda, Square Enix and PC companies also held press conferences in addition to Microsoft, Sony, Ubisoft, and EA as well as Nintendo holding another Digital Event. Nintendo Nintendo MiniDirect In the beginning of June ,Nintendo held a mini-direct revealing Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash, Bravely Second: End Layer, LBX: Little Battlers eXperience, Pokémon Super Mystery DungeonPokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games and first gameplay of Project Treasure. Smash New Content Direct On June 14's morning, Sakurai hosted a special livestream revealing Roy and Ryu for Smash as well as the rest of the content for Wave 2 of Smash's DLC. Nintendo World Championships The event started with a qualifier round on May 30, where 8 Best Buys around the United States held competitions of Ultimate NES Remix's World Championship Mode. The highest scorer from each Best Buy goes to the main event held on June 14 where they compete with 8 additional players selected by Nintendo. During this event, they revealed EarthBound Beginnings, Blast Ball and new features in Super Mario Maker. John Numbers was the champion gaining a new gold trophy and a 3DS signed by Shigeru Miyamoto. Nindies @Home Nintendo released demos for 9 indie games that if you download them, when they finally release, you get a 15% discount. The 9 games are: * Extreme Exorcism * forma.8 * Freedom Planet * Lovely Planet * Mutant Mudds Super Challenge * RIVE * Soul Axiom * Typoman Nintendo Digital Event *Star Fox Zero *Skylanders Superchargers - Special Donkey Kong and Bowser amiibo/skylanders. *The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes *Hyrule Warriors Legends *Metroid Prime: Federation Force *Fire Emblem Fates *Illusory Revelations #FE *Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer *Animal Crossing: Amiibo Festival *Yoshi's Woolly World *Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash *Super Mario Maker *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam *Xenoblade Chronicles X *Yokai Watch Treehouse Live Games like Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water, SteamWorld Heist, and FAST Racing Neo were shown in the stream Featured Games Wii U * Adventure Time: Finn and Jake Investigations * Armikrog * Barbie and Her Sisters Puppy Rescue * Brave Tank Hero * Disney Infinity 3.0 * Guitar Hero Live * Harvest Moon: Seed of Memories * Hyper Light Drifter * Just Dance 2016 * Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO Marvel Avengers * Mighty No 9 * Monster High New Ghoul In School * Ninja Strike * The Swindle 3DS * Adventure Time: Finn and Jake Investigations * Barbie and Her Sisters Puppy Rescue * Brave Tank Hero * Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Knight of Fafnir * Gotcha Racing * Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends * Mega Man Legacy Collection * Mighty No 9 * Monster High New Ghoul In School * Return to PoPoLoCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale * Senran Kagura 2: Deep Crimson * Stella Glow * The Legend of Legacy Trivia * SEGA decided to not go this year. Their games were still shown but, by other parties Category:E3 Category:E3 2015 Category:Events